Camp  Summer of Klaine Part 1
by Burntsugrr
Summary: Kurt's dad takes the family camping and Kurt learns to let go a little. Basic Klaine fluff.


Kurt pushes the spoon through his cereal miserably. Finn isn't looking any happier than his step brother. "At least you can bring Blaine. I'm gonna be on my own. Which means Mom is going to see this as bonding time."

"Blaine won't come. It's CAMPING. We're allergic to sleeping on the ground. Who would do that by choice?"

Burt turns from the coffee pot. "Quit whining, it'll be fun. We'll go fishing and make s'mores. Kurt we did this all the time when you were little."

He drops his spoon, "Hated it then, hate it now. Bugs, cold…what is the point? I know my time at Dalton took a bite from the budget, I'm not asking for a week at the Ritz Carlton, but is something with a roof too much too ask?"

"The tent will have a roof, AND a floor, you don't have to sleep on the ground. And y'know what Finn? A little bonding time with your mother won't kill you. We're doing this."

Five AM and the mist hangs over the lawn outside the Anderson home. The air is cool enough to induce a shiver but you can feel the promise of the heat on the horizon. Burt loads Blaine's backpack into the trunk and then eyes his guitar. "I love the idea of a camp sing a long son, but I don't think we have room for that."

Finn hops out and takes the guitar in hand. "We'll make room back here. C'mon." He lets Blaine get in next to Kurt who has a pillow between his head and the window, before climbing back in. Finn wedges the guitar at his feet. Blaine is chipper, "Morning!"

Kurt is not. "Barely."

Carole turns in the front seat, "Have you done much camping Blaine?"

"Used to, when I was much younger, then Dad's business got much busier and he…I don't think he expects me to want to go."

"Kurt didn't think you'd want to come." Burt offers as they pull out of the long drive.

"Thanks, DAD. I didn't think anyone would do this voluntarily."

"Finn used to love to go when he was a kid, then one summer he decided it was more fun to chase girls at the pool all summer."

"Mom, geez."

The parents give up on conversation and turn up the radio. Finn plugs into a video game, headset and all. Blaine reads from his Kindle until Kurt's head lolls in his sleep away from his pillow and onto his shoulder. At this point Blaine's focus changes completely. He listens to Kurt's breathing and despite feeling silly doing it he matches his breathing to his boyfriends. His eyes trace Kurt's hands curled slightly on his leg, the gracefully tapered fingers, and slender wrists, the lily white skin, Blaine tries to memorize them. He knows Kurt would never allow this scrutiny were he awake.

After checking to see that Finn is engrossed in his game Blaine risks a feigned stretch. He moves enough to brush his cheek against Kurt's forehead before realigning himself to see clearly the smattering of freckles blossoming on his boyfriend's slightly upturned nose and across his high cheeks from the early summer sunshine. He suppresses a smirk at Kurt's eyelashes, which he batted seductively when asking Blaine to come on this trip. Finally he watches Kurt's lips, slightly parted in sleep, and thinks about the fact that Kurt does not yield easily or often, but when he does, it is usually to Blaine and usually ends in these soft lips against his own. Blaine closes his eyes and is grateful.

Burt parks at a truck stop diner and makes the announcement, "Everybody out, breakfast." Kurt is clearly surprised to find himself snuggled closely to Blaine and stretches to cover his embarrassment. Blaine squeezes his knee to let him know everything is fine.

At breakfast Burt broaches a subject he has been avoiding. "I brought two tents. I expect you to respect the trust…"

Kurt cut him off, " What are you worried about Dad? Blaine and I losing control and getting wild in front of Finn?" Both Blaine and Finn blushed and stared at their food.

Burt was undeterred, pointing at Kurt with his fork, "All I'm saying is if Finn had brought…a girl…" Rachel's name hung in the air like the elephant in the room, "I would not have allowed them to stay together in a tent, but I can't see making Blaine stay on his own."

Blaine looks up, "Would you have made Rachel stay alone?" Finn flinches slightly at the mention of her name, but Blaine didn't notice. His focus is on Burt who chews and considers. "I'll be honest with you, I don't know. This is new for me. When my brother an I were teens my dad didn't let us bring girlfriends camping. He'd maybe let us bring a buddy but mostly it was a family thing. If one of us had brought a girl I think dad would have bunked with us and mom and the girl would have shared a tent.

Kurt, done with the speculation and the trip down memory road ends the discussion. "Well, Blaine and I are perfectly capable of controlling ourselves, as tempting as we might find public sexcapades in a muddy tent."

No one knows what to say to his sarcasm so everyone returns to their food.

At camp after the tents are set up and everyone is settling in Blaine asks Kurt to go for a walk.

They walk in silence, and once they are out of sight of the others they hold hands. As they reach a clearing Blaine asks, "Did your dad ask you to invite me to this family camp weekend, or was it your idea?"

"He told me about the trip and told me to find out if your parents would be okay with you coming. It wasn't really a question of whether you'd be invited. Why?"

"Just wondering."

They stand watching reflected clouds replace the dancing sunlight on the lake. Kurt feels the melancholy rising in his normally positive boyfriend. He tousles Blaine's hair, "You need a haircut."

This earns a smile, "You're just used to my being gelled to perfections. It's summer, I'm roughing it."

Kurt almost whispers to himself, "You're still pretty perfect to me."

Beaming, Blaine catches Kurt around the waist and pulls him close, breathing in his cologne, of course Kurt would wear cologne camping. He slowly raises his eyes to meet Kurt's, "I wasn't sure you wanted me here."

Kurt shakes his head, rolls his eyes and kisses Blaine tenderly. "I will always want you close to me."

They kiss again, more deeply this time, Kurt twisting his fingers lightly in Blaine's growing mop of curls. Blaine glides his hands from Kurt's hips, sliding his fingertips under Kurt's t-shirt, Kurt backs away abruptly, "What are you doing?" his normally high voice even higher.

Breathless from the kiss, his pupils dilated, and cheeks flush with obvious excitement Kurt in this moment is the most attractive thing Blaine has ever seen and it is breaking his heart. "What's wrong? We're kissing, just, kissing."

"Forget it. Let's go back, everyone is gonna come looking for us." he turns to walk away.

"No." Blaine stays planted on the spot.

K turns back, "I'm going."

Blaine sits on the sandy beach, not even looking in Kurt's direction.

"Seriously. I'm leaving." But instead he searches Blaine's face. He makes one last effort, "It's gong to rain. C'mon. Please?"

Blaine's throat is obviously tight with what he isn't saying. "No one is stopping you. Go."

Kurt walks to Blaine and rests his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. You know this is hard for me. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not." His voice sounds defeated. Kurt kneels behind him wrapping his arms around him but Blaine turns out of the embrace.

"Look, if you don't want to deal with this then just go back to camp, I'll meet you there in a while but it isn't going to go away. I understand that you aren't ready for some things, that you may not even know what you aren't ready for. I have doubts too, I'm not ready to just dive into… a full physical relationship. But I can't take that every time I touch you beyond holding your hand or kissing you you react as if you're afraid of me. I'm not going to molest you, Kurt. You can't be with me if you're afraid of me. We shouldn't be dating if we can't even talk about these things."

The first fat drops of rain falls on their faces as Blaine stands and offers a hand up to Kurt. "C'mon, let's go back."

Kurt takes his hand and pulls him back to the ground. "You're right." His eyes gleam red, and his hands are shaking but his jaw is set with determination. "Let's try again." He leans in for a kiss, but Blaine backs away, reaching up to push a stray hair from Kurt's forehead. "I'm not trying to push you into doing something you aren't comfortable with, I just want you to talk to me."

"I get that, but I'm not as open as you are. I can't just sit here and give you a laundry list of things, touch me here, don't touch me there. I can't even think like that. Let's just do what we do and if I reach a point I'd normally push you away I'll tell you that I'm not comfortable and we can talk it out then."

"It's pouring now. Maybe we should try this another time."

"Or maybe this is our Breakfast at Tiffany's moment. Kurt kisses Blaine's cheek. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of me."

The kiss, tentatively at first but Blaine decides to take Kurt at his word and pushes him down into the sand. Laying his own body next to Kurt's he breaks their kiss to ask, "You okay?" Kurt's answer is to grab a handful of Blaine's shirt and pull him closer. Emboldened Blaine licks the rain from his throat causing Kurt to shudder with pleasure. Blaine locks his eyes to Kurt's places his finger on Kurt's lips then moves his fingertips with excruciating slow motion down Kurt's torso, felling his body react under his touch. He reaches the waistband of Kurt's jeans and laughs.

"What's funny?" mild panic in Kurt's voice. Blaine hides his still smirking face in Kurt's neck. "I'm all bravado, I have no clue where to go from here."

Kurt smiles, he isn't sure why but he knows in this moment that he will never slow Blaine down again. They will be fine.

"There is one thing I've wanted to do since before we started dating…but I feel silly just, doing it."

Blaine kisses the tiny bit of shoulder exposed by Kurt's shirt. "Honey, I think if we're gonna figure this out we're gonna have to risk silly."

Kurt searches for and finds Blaine's lips, and while they kiss he does what he's wanted to do since he met the boy.

Blaine has no control over the moan that escapes him when he feels Kurt's hand on his backside.

When they break apart the boys lay side by side just letting the rain wash over them. Kurt absently strokes heart shapes into Blaine's outstretched palm before turning to his side and smiling at the beautiful boy next to him.

" I think I'm going to like camping."


End file.
